Wingless Angel
by Sareenee
Summary: Van had sent Hitomi back to wherever she came from around the same time he catured Sareenee; The last battle. Interest kept her around his palace, but she soon fell pray to an emotion that replaced her regret. [Instead of Van Hitomi romance, she had been


**Chapter 1 - My Past**

The wind was rampant, and blew my hair all about my body, whipping my face and neck and leaving small stings of slight pain that faded in a moment. I stood beside Van and a few others, watching the men on the battlefield lay to rest the fallen men's bodies. It was sad and painful to watch, and I could feel the tension between Van and myself begin to grow.

We returned back to the castle almost silently. Van hadn't spoken a word to me the whole way, which wasn't very unusual; he had always had a secretive nature to him. It sparked my interest more than it repelled me, as it was near plain to see. We rode majestic white war horses back to Astoria in caravan fashion; myself behind Van's main party, showing me lower in 'rank' than them. It didn't bother me too much, since Van and I weren't on really good terms anyhow. We had only known each other for a few months, that being since the last battle. I yearned to ask him about this girl, 'Hitomi' that I overheard him and Allan talking about. Apparently, from what I had heard, she was a girl about the age of myself, who came to Gaia one night, by forces unknown. Van had a certain feeling about her that he couldn't explain. I was relieved to have heard that he sent her back to where she came from when she developed an attachment to him.

Since the last battle of Gaia, I had been taken somewhat under the wing of Van. I was a traveling nomad then, when Van found me. I had been traveling with the Arians...enemy men to Van and hi allies, I supposed. Anyhow, one night we settled our camp deep in the woods of the surrounding forests. In the middle of the night, we were under the attack of Van's men, who snatched up what they thought were prisoners, including myself. I was knocked unconscious, and awoke soon inside the castle in Phinalya, where Van resides as young King. He didn't come to me directly, as he didn't care much for resistant captives, which I most definitely was; The Arians were all I knew to be 'home' at that point, and I felt extremely violated having been taken away from them. I refused to speak with anyone, even Van himself, knowing inside that I would break sooner or later. And I did; one rainy night, alone in my cell, Van came to see if I was sleeping yet, I had supposed, even though that couldn't have been the only reason. He lightly whispered to me, bidding me somewhat awake. I snapped at him, several times, claiming that I wanted to go back to my people. He then asked what my name was, and I accidentally let it slip. "Sareenee Oceanus." he had repeated after me. "Captured by the Arians at age 3 years. I have heard of you a few times. I suppose that that is all you remember to be your past, which is saddening." At that, I had gotten extremely frantic, but my relationship with Van had at least stepped forward a little bit. We spoke a little now and again, but for the most part, I stayed in the castle for lack of a different place to go.

We arrived at the castle a little after dusk, when the skies boasted a deep cerulean color, but soon faded fast into complete night. I made my way up to my small chambers, to write about the day's events, as I usually did at night. The room hadn't been left unattended, which I was happy to see; a fire had been kept, keeping the room warm, and a few small morsels of food were set out on a tray, should I choose to eat. Not having an appetite after the day's events, I decided to scribble my thoughts, but just as I sat down-

"Miss Sareenee," A voice purred from outside my door.

"Yes?" I said, and rose, pushing my paper and things away from me and retiring from the wooden writing desk I had seated myself at. A figure appeared in the doorway; it was one of Van's closest friends in the castle; Allan. I titled my head at him in question.

"Van sent me for you, somewhat; I think he wishes to speak to you." His voice was steady, and rolled out of his mouth in a nice harmony.

"Did he send formal invitation?" I asked, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Not exactly. But I, myself would advise you to go to him. It's a hard time, right now, him having to see his men buried like they were this afternoon." Allan's eyes were convincing enough, and I gave in.


End file.
